Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communications in a network and more particularly to providing low-latency handling of network events in a real time environment while utilizing non-real time components.
A service delivery platform is typically used to deliver various types of services to devices used by users that are based on network/service provider resources used in services provided by the service provider or by a third party that uses these features to extend the features of their applications. Different devices can be contacted through various networks and the networks may communicate through different protocols and channels. The service delivery platform can be used to provide a variety of communication services using wired or wireless communications networks.
However, service delivery platforms are typically implemented using a non-real time components. Therefore, the performance of the typical service delivery platform can lack the low-latency performances desired for some applications. For example, telephone company (telco) implementations in which a high level of throughput with predictable, low-latencies are desired can be difficult to implement in current service delivery platforms utilizing standard non-real time components. Hence, there is a need for methods and systems that provide predictable, low-latency handling of network events in a real time environment while utilizing non-real time components.